Amours épistolaires
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Les sorciers s'aiment, se disputent, se réconcilient...et les parchemins en gardent la trace. Chapitre 1: Colin/Théodore Chap 2: Charlie/Cedric Chap 3: Bella/Rodolphus, chap 4: Astoria/Dennis, Astoria/Draco
1. Le grand saut

Titre: Le grand saut  
Auteur: taraxacumoff  
Jour/Thème: 25 mars. Sauter du toit  
Fandom: HP  
Personnage/Couple : Colin/Théodore  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer:Tout à JKR  


* * *

_Théodore,_

_Je quitte l'Angleterre, je serais loin quand tu recevras cette lettre. Luna m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour un reportage photographique. Un an, Théodore. Un an en Laponie, à vivre avec les Sámi, à partager leur vie pour en rendre témoignage._

_Après tout, il n'ay a rien qui me retienne ici. Harry m'a promis de veiller sur les tombes de mon frère et de mes parents._

_C'est à toi de faire le choix. Dans un an jour pour jour, je sortirais de l'office londonien des Portoloins. Est-ce que tu seras là pour m'y attendre ?_

_Le choix est à toi. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de temps, que tu avais besoin de réfléchir, alors voilà, je te le donne._

_Prendre des risques, c'est vivre, Théodore. Aimer, c'est sauter du toit sans savoir à quelle distance est le sol. Est-ce que tu le feras dans un an, est-ce que tu feras le grand saut, est-ce que tu oseras venir m'attendre à mon retour, affirmer que tu fréquentes un Gryffondor, un homme, un né moldu ?_

_Saute avec moi, Théodore._

_.  
_

_Je t'aime._

_Colin._


	2. Il y a une étoile de plus ce soir

Titre :. Il y a une étoile de plus ce soir.

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP et des pauvres petits poussins abandonnés que Pompom Power accueille.

Pairing: Cedric/Charlie

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 646

Le titre a été gracieusement fourni par jufachlo. Merci à elle.

Dédié à benebu

* * *

**Il y a une étoile de plus ce soir. **

Cedric,

Cette lettre, tu ne la recevras point. J'aurais tellement voulu. Même la poser sur ta tombe, cependant, serait une folie, car elle est destinée à toi, à toi seul. Je la brûlerais dès la dernière lettre de mon nom tracé, je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle soit retrouvée dans mes affaires dans soixante ou quatre-vingt ans, à l'heure de ma mort.

J'avais besoin de l'écrire cependant. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, c'est plus le domaine des mes frères Percy ou Bill, moi, je suis le Monsieur Muscles de la famille. Ceux qui penseraient que je ne ressens rien pour autant, que mes émotions sont frustres parce que je ne sais pas en faire de jolies phrases, ceux là auraient tord, tu sais.

Dès que je t'ai vu, à la Coupe du Monde, j'ai eu un coup au cœur. J'avais rejoint mon père et ceux qui avaient pris le Portoloin, et il m'a présenté à toi et à ton père.

Tu m'as plu tout de suite. Quand j'ai vu les regards que tu me jetais quand les autres ne regardaient pas, rougissant comme une midinette quand je te surprenais, je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'on aurait pu le croire. J'ai compris aussi que jamais tu n'avais approché un garçon. Je n'allais rien faire cependant, bon sang, tu n'étais même pas majeur !

Quand je t'ai revu à Poudlard, j'ai crié pour t'encourager face au dragon. J'ai frémi de terreur quand tu as été blessé et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il pouvait y avoir, peut-être, un jour, quelque chose de plus que l'attirance que je ressens habituellement pour toutes les belles gueules. Tu es venu me voir après, lorsque nous venions de remettre les dragonnes dans l'enclos. Tu sais que j'ai adoré ces heures toutes simples à parler ? D'habitude, je joue un peu les gros bras, face aux gens que je ne connais pas. C'est plus facile, je regrette de pas avoir beaucoup de conversation, je n'aime pas passer pour un crétin, alors j'en rajoute en disant que les dragons, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Mais c'était facile de parler avec toi. Tes projets d'avenir m'ont passionné, et j'ai pu te parler facilement, si facilement, de mes rêves de découverte d'autres cultures, de voyages…Tu riais, tu répondais que je devais attendre que tu sois sorti de l'école et que nous prendrions une année sabbatique ensemble.

Tu sais que j'ai arrêté mes virées à la ville la plus proche de la Réserve, cette année là ? Avant, tous les samedis, un bar gay, un type pas trop moche à l'hôtel le plus proche…Là, ça ne m'intéressait plus, j'attendais le we à Pré au Lard suivant, celui où tu viendrais de Poudlard et où nous nous retrouverions pour parler, parler encore des endroits que nous rêvions de voir…. Quand tu as pris ton courage à deux mains et avoué ton attirance, je me souviens très bien, le matin de la troisième Epreuve, j'ai eu honte que moi, Gryffondor, plus âgé, je n'ai pas eu ce courage le premier. Je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai dit oui, je t'ai dit que dans quelques semaines, tu serais hors de l'école, d'attendre, que ce jour là, oui, nous serions ensemble.

Tout cela ne viendra jamais. Je suis content d'avoir dérogé pour deux minutes, et un baiser, à cette règle que j'avais de ne jamais toucher un type encore à Poudlard, même en dernier année.

Je crois que je t'aimais, Cedric. Et puis tu es mort, une promesse brisée d'un homme extra, et je regarde les étoiles chaque nuit en me disant que s'il y a une vie après la mort, tu as dû t'y voir dérouler le tapis rouge, parce que tu étais bon, presque trop bon. Je regarde les étoiles tous les soirs et je pense à toi.

Je t'aime.

Charlie.

***Fin.


	3. Mon amour, je te quitte

**Titre** Mon amour, je te quitte

**Personnages/Pairing**: Bellatrix/Rodolphus …

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG ?

**Nombre de mots**: 300 tout rond

**Mon amour, je te quitte... **

Mon amour,

Cette lettre est la dernière que je commence ainsi : Mon amour….

Mon amour, je te quitte.

Lorsque je t'ai connu, tu étais le plus prometteur des serviteurs du Maître. Je me souviens du premier regard : la robe noire te rendait somptueux, moucheté du sang d'un ennemi de la Cause. Tu étais en train de torturer une chienne du Ministère, une Aurore dont le nom m'échappe et tu y mettais un tel enthousiasme que je m'en suis sentie frissonner de plaisir. Mon beau-frère nous a présentés et tout de suite, j'ai vu ton potentiel.

Un homme, un vrai, un prince, pas comme cette femmelette de Malefoy qui avait besoin de respirer des sels quand la soie de son costume se trouvait tâchée des humeurs d'un ennemi !

Que de moments heureux nous avons passé… Tu m'as courtisée en me ramenant dans un coffret d'argent le cœur d'un ennemi de ma famille, tu m'as couverte de fleurs et tu m'as même obtenue du Maitre le privilège de porter sa Marque avant même ma majorité, comme cadeau de fiançailles de sa part !

Quelle belle époque c'était. Je n'oublierai jamais cette petite gourde qui avait taché mon réticule de vin à ce cocktail : le soir même, tu jetais des graviers à la vitre de ma fenêtre : tu m'avais amenée sa tête, encore chaude ! Mon bel amour, cette nuit là je devins ta femme, plus sûrement que devant le mage marieur, sur le lit que le sang de cette petite grue avait taché, préfigurant le mien, lorsque tu me fis femme.

Cependant, Rodolphus, ce n'est plus possible.

J'ai appris que tu as accepté le programme de réhabilitation des anciens Mangemorts par la psychothérapie de cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger : je te quitte !

Bellatrix Black


	4. J'ai toujours été lâche

**Titre** J'ai toujours été lâche

**Personnages/Pairing**: Astoria/Denis, Astoria/Draco

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Défi :** Capulet & Montaigu

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots **:385

* * *

**J'ai toujours été lâche**

.

**.**

Denis,

Lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, je serais morte. Le Médicomage a enrobé la nouvelle d'autant de douceur qu'il pouvait mais cela ne retire rien à ce fait. Je souffre d'une de ces faiblesses physiologiques des Sangs-purs issus de lignées comportant bien trop de mariages consanguins. La dernière attaque a été celle de trop et je ne passerais sans doute pas la nuit.

Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'écris cependant.

Je voulais tout te dire une dernière fois. Je t'ai caché la vérité trop longtemps. Quand tu m'as trouvée en train de faire mes valises ce jour-là, mes parents sortaient de chez nous. Ils étaient venus me menacer de me déshériter… Ils avaient fait la promesse bien souvent, bien sûr, mais jamais je n'y avais vraiment cru. Là, ils avaient amené les papiers, ils les avaient signés, ils n'avaient plus qu'à les déposer chez Gringotts… J'ai eu peur. Je n'avais jamais connu la pauvreté ! Tu me diras que nous n'étions pas pauvres, mais je n'étais pas habituée à cela. J'étais habituée aux Manoirs, aux serviteurs, à ne pas compter l'argent dépensé chez les plus chics tailleurs ou les restaurants les plus couteux, à changer de toilette tous les jours, à donner des ordres, pas à cuisiner moi-même ou à devoir faire attention à ce que j'achetais.

J'ai choisi l'argent plutôt que l'amour.

J'ai cédé, je t'ai dit que je te quittais, et j'ai épousé Draco. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

J'ai un autre aveu à te faire.

Scorpius est ton fils.

Draco le savait, mais lui seul. Il s'en moquait. En fait, cela l'arrangeait, même. Il n'a jamais été très vigoureux dans la chambre à coucher. La consanguinité, là encore. Grâce à cela, il avait un héritier qui éloignait les rumeurs, un héritier dont il savait qu'il serait fort et en bonne santé, pas comme la plupart des enfants sang-purs.

Scorpius ne le sait pas, lui. J'ai longtemps caressé l'idée de te le dire, de lui dire et de vous réunir, encore plus quand Draco s'est tué dans cet accident de balai idiot, mais j'avais appris ton mariage, j'avais peur de l'anarchie que j'amènerais dans ta vie.

Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas partir en emmenant ce secret.

A toi de savoir ce que tu choisiras d'en faire.

Je t'aime.

Astoria.


End file.
